More Than This
by iluvbaseball
Summary: You never realize a good thing until it's gone.
1. Prolouge

**More Than This**

It had shocked everyone. Nobody saw this coming. I mean, how could you? He was going to die at some point in his life but, he ended too young, too tragic. Poor Les Jacobs died on the 'unsinkable' R.M.S. Titanic. He's been in Ireland on business with his working partner Daryl Rile, whom had survived. Daryl claims that his friend was most likely asleep when the ship sank. Just at the thought of Les so peaceful as this disaster was going on around him, gave Mr. Rile a feeling of sadness and depression. Dying at the age of 23 is something no one looks forward to. It's just fate.

The news hit his loved ones full force. Tears were shed from his family members in New York, to his friends in Santa Fe, Oregon, and Texas. Little Les, the once curious boy who made up games to amuse himself and others. His wooden sword, which at one time was his best friend, was lost back in Ireland. Memories and his baby clothes were the only things Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had left of their youngest child. Sarah and David, Les' siblings, came in from various parts of New York State to grieve with their parents and for the funeral. It was very strange for the whole Jacobs family. He's gone and there is no way to bring him back.

The funeral will go on even though they do not have the body.

Old friends like, Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins, and Kid Blink came as well. What a shame. A young man so loved doesn't deserve to be taken from life. Alas, there is a reason for everything. The good and the bad.

One day before the funeral, David was strolling around upper Manhattan. Allen Street to be exact. He had heard outlaw, Billy the Kid had born in one of the houses on this street but, could not recall which one. He couldn't have cared less about it anyway. The night before everyone who came because of Les' death, had dinner at the apartment David's parents lived in all his life. He was happy to see his friends and family but, it just wasn't the same without his brother talking his ear off. David smiled as he passed houses; he'd never thought he'd see the day when he missed Les' insane rambling.

Somehow, David could pinpoint person by person he walked by, who'd lost someone. Either the cause being Titanic or another, he couldn't tell you.

"Ma'am..." a man's voice said softly. The tone in it caused Dave to look up. A woman in her early thirties was coming down the front steps of her apartment to meet the man. He was dressed in an official looking uniform and was holding a paper in between his fingers. Sweat was obviously shining on the man's forehead. It couldn't have been from heat; early April wasn't exactly a summer month. He was nervous. _Oh God, no,_ David knew what this meant. And by the looks of that poor lady's face and the way she was gripping onto her white apron, she knew as well. The man gave her the paper.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He said with the deepest sincerity. She didn't have to read it; like David predicted, she knew. Her apron came free of her grasp and she collapsed onto the cement as the neighbors already began to coo gossip.

"Jimmy!" she screamed through large sobs. The man tried to comfort her. David left as she began to yell 'Why? Why!' You might have thought she was going crazy. Titanic was a mistake.

David was tired of death. Stupid Les! Why did you have to be successful? Like science is going to go anywhere! David had barely noticed he was crying. Losing his near, dear brother was completely ruining him.

"Davey?"An aged yet familiar voice called. Though, he was in no mood for talking he looked in the direction of the voice. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes pulled him into an embrace. He hugged back, realizing who she was.

"Circus, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" David was glad to see his teenage hood friend. They pulled apart from the hug, saying the normal things people say if they run into each other. He couldn't believe he forgot about her. Brooklyn newsy; David and Les' first crush; the girl he slept with the night he strike ended; the person who nearly got killed by the stupid things she did. Circus Conlon.

"Actually, because the state needed an 'acceptable' name I'm Felicity but, Davey do call me Circus." David couldn't care less about what her name is. He pulled her into another hug. Passersby were staring a little but, it's their fault for being nosey. David placed hid head on her lower shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't mind and listen to what he had to say.

"My life has run through hell." He muffled into her dress' fabric. She took him inside the house and gave him a cup of tea.

As they sat down at the table Circus told him, "I'm all ears."

To make a long story short, tears were shed and shared between the two. After nine years she still cared. She obviously hadn't known about Les' death women seem to be crying a lot that day. Though David felt good about getting that out, he couldn't help but feel guilty about putting that on her shoulders. After he admitted that to her she told him he was too sweet. Whatever that means.

By the time he left the sun was set and the streets were dark.

"See you around...Thank you."David had a strange feeling of being empty. Probably the effect of his emotions being drained.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me, I hope." She added jokingly, before kissing his cheek, "Goodbye David."

"Goodbye Circus."And he went on his way down the road remembering the birth house of Billy the Kid. 70 Allen Street, otherwise known as the house he had just been in.

He watched the night sky grinning to himself. The man was unhappy, he just didn't realize it.

**I got inspiration for this story after watching the movie Titanic with my friend and listening to 'My Heart Will Go On' repeatedly. Message me if you want this to be a longer story or remain a one-shot.**


	2. A Normal Day

_You are...My reality...You're an abstract thinker and probably feel left out by the world...That is until you meet someone that fits into your own world perfectly…  
My Reality  
My reality is a blackish blue  
So murky that I cant see through  
But you saw, you always knew  
So hand in hand I'll dream my reality with you  
You like to think that its not true  
But I see the light shine through with you  
Your eyes paint an image for me  
An ode of love I could not see  
I know its more than I can conceive  
So I have no choice but to believe  
So I'll believe in what you make me feel  
Because I know its the only thing that's real  
So hold me close and never let go  
And all my love will show  
You're the only one that's true  
So all my love I promise you  
The world will learn but you always knew  
So hand in hand I'll dream my reality with you_

_~ Circus C._

"Whatcha writin' there, goily?" Duckie Varrow asked as he grabbed the brown journal from her hands and took off running outside of the Brooklyn warehouse. He'd come down the stairs from his room and had nothing better to do. So why _not_ harass a girl?

After taking a second to process this, Circus picked up the bottom of her dress so she wouldn't trip when she chased her so-called-friend.

Shockingly, she had learned her lesson from an incident before this. She was racing against her brother and it resulted in, her falling on a sidewalk face first. Circus' hands and left fore arm got scrapped up and bloody, while her dress got ripped. It took over an hour to sew and patch the dress. And she needed help from a news girl.

He ran like hell on to the docks, passing fellow news boys and other obstacles, knowing very well that she was after him. She'd take him down kicking and screaming.

Up ahead, he saw three of his older friends Anvil Avery, Leo Curtis, and Mike Baker talking and laughing. They were the ones who taught him the ropes of being a newsy. So, they were the guys he looked up to a lot. Duckie heard the sound of his own feet slowing down amongst bigger commotion.

"Hey-ya boys, have youse seen Navy?" He was asking them for his partner in crime. The three pointed towards the water beside the dock. Perfect. Right when Duckie wanted him. Just then Navy's head came from under the water. Swimming was what he did to relax when work was done. It may not seem so but, a fourteen-year-old newsy endures as much stress as a thirty year old business man.

"Hunter! Come here!" Leo shouted Navy's last name for Duckie. When he raised his voice a heavy Irish accent became apparent. Four years in New York has done little improvement on his speech.

Navy looked irritated at the four boys as he swam in their shadows. That day he barely sold any newspapers and had gotten in a fist fight with a scab.

A moment later he angrily climbed a rope ladder out of the water on to the dock. He was shorter than the boys surrounding him but, he wasn't as small as the leader of Brooklyn newsies Spot Conlon. Navy punched Leo hard on the shoulder, causing his knuckles to crack. "Hey! I'm not the one ya should be soakin'!" Leo put his hands up in innocence as Navy began to put his clothes back on.

Mike pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared off at something in the direction of the warehouse. Anvil tried to see what he was looking at but, due to the crowded area he couldn't match up to what the black haired boy was staring at. Anvil sighed and sauntered off to find Spot. He wasn't a bright young man but, he was smart enough to get himself along.

"What do you want?" Navy asked deciding that Duckie was the one behind this annoyance. His taller friend grinned ear to ear, holding up Circus' private possession. Leo snatched the book from his hands and flipped through it.

"Her diary?" He exclaimed stopping on a page. Before he could read the sloppy writing Duckie took it back.

"Yes, I stole it." The boy beamed. Mike and Leo exchanged glances then looked back at their weirdly proud friend. "Yer just doing this cause youse sweet on 'er." Mike accused, knowing it probably wasn't the truth. It was just something to say. Before Duckie could retort, coming from a haze of people was Circus.

Her face was full of worry; she didn't want these boys to know her dreams, fears, and desires. To this day Duckie would still crack up at what happened next. Circus didn't stop running. Her plan was to tackle and fight him for her journal. But as she attempted so, the boy moved out of her way. The next thing she knows, the water that was once below her, greets her as she falls. Duckie and Navy are just about dying from laughter. Leo goes down to get her before she drowns and Mike just stands there observing the whole situation.

This is just a normal day for these five.

When Leo got Circus out of the water, she went straight to Duckie. "You big dummy!" She shouted. Her insults weren't so strong because she was trying to get her journal back while hitting the blond boy.

"Hey Jack!" Mike said. He knew it had to be Jack Kelly because he was wearing that red bandana that you could see from across the Brooklyn Bridge. With him were Boots and an unfamiliar boy. New guy. "'Ey guys. Circus, can youse tell me were that brother of yers is?" Jack asked. She decided to take the three Manhattan boys to where Spot was located.

"How're things wit' youse?" Circus asked to any of the boys. The new boy, David introduced himself. Boots telling her about a fight that had occurred in Manhattan a week before. Jack began to explain a memorable moment in history.

"We'se goin' on strike.


End file.
